1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing a blurring of an image on the film when a camera-shake is caused.
2. Description of Related Art
During manual photographing, a camera-shake (i.e., camera movement) tends to occur. This usually occurs when a camera is unstably held, when a picture of a dark object is taken at a slow shutter speed, or when a photographer moves while photographing. Such a camera shake causes streaking, resulting in a poor picture. On the one hand, camera-shake can be eliminated to some extent, from the viewpoint of hardware, by brightening a lens or increasing film sensitivity, thereby increasing the shutter speed. On the other hand, the stability of the camera during use depends on the skill of a photographer.
An existing blur prevention apparatus detects camera movement relative to the camera's optical axis as an angular velocity or angular acceleration applied to the camera, so that a corrective lens can be moved in a direction opposite to the direction of the displacement caused by the camera movement to cancel the displacement.
More specifically, this existing blur prevention apparatus has a sensor for detecting the amount and direction of displacement caused by the camera-shake and a drive and control system for moving and controlling the correcting lens, so that the corrective lens is moved in a direction opposite to the direction of the camera-shake by a displacement corresponding to the displacement caused by the camera-shake, thereby cancelling out the effect of the camera movement. There are various attempts to improve or develop this existing blur-prevention apparatus.
However, the drive and control system of the corrective lens hinders to the possible realization of a compact and small camera. The blurring of an image often occurs with beginners, who tend to use compact cameras. Because of the difficulty of incorporating the existing blur-prevention apparatus in a compact camera, another solution to the problem of blurring due to camera-shake is needed.